


Compañeros de trabajo

by gemitah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Partial Nudity, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemitah/pseuds/gemitah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Inquisidora tiene frío (pero al mismo tiempo está caliente).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañeros de trabajo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halamshiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halamshiral/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [More than companions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212362) by [gemitah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemitah/pseuds/gemitah)



> Un regalito para @halamshiral y @Malkavian porque me apetecía escribir algo bonito con estos dos y como ellas siempre me alegran la vida con sus fics (que ya tardáis en leerlos si es que sois tan insensatos de no haberlo hecho hasta ahora) pues quería dedicárselo porque son mis solamancers faves <3
> 
> Espero que os guste, llevo muchísimo tiempo sin escribir pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible aunque esté algo oxidada :_D

La montaña de reportes parecía no tener fin sobre el escritorio de Lavellan. Josephine los había recopilado perfectamente agrupados por fecha durante la ausencia de la Inquisidora cerrando grietas en el Yermo Siseante. Ausencia que aunque estuviera prevista para ser breve, terminó alargándose a casi dos meses; de esta forma, cada día, el comandante, la maestra espía y la diplomática reportaban el trabajo de sus equipos y todo aquello que debía pasar por los ojos de la Inquisidora. Probablemente fuera una de las tareas más pesadas que conllevaba su carga, mucho más que tener sobre sus hombros la protección de Thedas. Odiaba la política, las estrategias militares y la nobleza; en general, odiaba tomar decisiones importantes, y cada día aparecían miles de éstas.

Algunas veces, durante su labor de revisar documentos llegaba a estar días sin salir del dormitorio, hasta altas horas de la madrugada leyendo un papel tras otro. Cuando aquellas caligrafías parecían borrosas ante sus ojos, sabía que era el momento de parar y dormir por un rato.

Sin embargo, Solas podía hacerlo todo más ameno.

Tras innumerables quejas de Adanna sobre lo mucho que detestaba aquel confinamiento en su cuarto, el elfo propuso acompañarla durante esa tarea leyendo sus propios libros sobre magia, el Velo y conocimientos que ella desconocía. Ya se encargaría él mismo de contárselo sin siquiera preguntar. Decidió aprovechar esos momentos para seguir con sus estudios y, en parte, ayudar a que la Inquisidora también hiciera su trabajo.

Ella adoraba alzar la vista de aquellos papeles con estrategias, números de heridos y puestos avanzados establecidos para contemplar el rosto calmado del elfo. Muchas veces tenía que obligarse a volver la atención a los reportes o podía pasarse horas contemplando cada poro y cada gesto del hombre al que amaba. De todas las cosas que esperaba encontrar cuando quedó retenida en la Inquisición, nunca se imaginó que alguien como Solas aparecería ante ella: era diferente a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido en su vida. Podían hablar durante horas sin llegar a agotar temas de conversación, podía enseñarle la historia de sus antepasados, de otros lugares... podía tocar su piel y provocar una corriente eléctrica que le recorría de pies a cabeza, agitando su corazón de forma incontrolable. Siempre sabía qué decir, en cualquier circunstancia; fue lo que primero le llamó la atención de él. Su cálida voz la hacía evadirse del mundo en cualquier momento, como si fuera su propio refugio.

Solas era su debilidad y, al mismo tiempo, su mayor fortaleza.

Adanna dejó el informe de la última misión de los espías de Leliana sobre el escritorio abarrotado y se acurrucó bajo las pieles que la protegían del frío que penetraba en su estancia; aunque la chimenea estuviera encendida, nunca parecía acostumbrarse a las altas temperaturas de Feudo Celestial, zona rodeada por nieve prácticamente todo el año. Ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir en cálidos bosques y el único frío que conocía era por los viajes con la Inquisición. Nunca olvidaría cuando pisaron Emprise Du Lion por vez primera. Ciertamente, ni ella ni Dorian lo olvidarían jamás. Fue la única vez que abandonó a su vhenan para dormir con el tevintereno bajo todo el acopio de pieles que habían comprado a los mercaderes; el resto del equipo parecía sobrevivir sin malos tragos, pero ellos no dejaban de acechar el fuego de los campamentos que visitaban.

Recordando aquellos momentos con una sonrisa, volvió a desviar su mirada hacia Solas. Seguía enfrascado en su lectura, como si no existiera otro mundo más allá del papel. Cuando lo veía así de ensimismado en sus papeles, sentía cierto respingo de envidia. Si ella pudiera hacer lo mismo, probablemente los reportes estarían más que revisados a estas alturas, sin embargo, era capaz de distraerse hasta con un botón de su pijama. Que no eran pocos.

Harta de llevar días allí encerrada, sin hacer nada aparte de estar sentada en su sillón, Adanna se levantó, todavía envuelta con la piel de uno de los múltiples osos fallecidos a manos de Cassandra, se colocó tras el elfo e intentó leer por encima de su hombro. Cómo no, eran temas relativos a la magia del Velo, así que tan pronto puso sus ojos sobre las páginas, los volvió a levantar. Tenía las manos sobre los hombros de Solas y sin embargo éste no se inmutó ni un ápice por sus fríos dedos. Lavellan siguió bajando las manos por su pecho, notando los músculos del elfo bajo su ropa de algodón, notando su respiración tranquila y acompasada. Seguía sin responder a las caricias, sin apartar la mirada del dichoso libro. Decidió ir un paso más allá y metió las manos congeladas por el cuello de la camiseta, siguiendo el mismo recorrido de antes, ahora acariciando su piel desnuda. Esta vez, sus músculos se tensaron ante el contacto, y el elfo lanzó un leve gruñido.

   — Adanna... —musitó Solas, todavía concentrado en la lectura. No parecía enfadado, pero tampoco entusiasmado por seguir los pasos de Lavellan.

   — ¿Mmm? —respondió sin querer prestar demasiada atención a sus quejas, siguiendo con el recorrido de su pecho.

Solas suspiró profundamente, soltó el libro y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, cerró los ojos. Adanna continuó con su juego, cabezota como era, ignorando cualquier gesto suyo. No le apetecía seguir leyendo papeles sino que su vhenan le diera algo de calor -o por qué no, entretenimiento-. Al cabo de un rato, Solas volvió a suspirar, esta vez con una arruga en la frente, y se giró sobre la silla para poder mirarla cara a cara. Adanna esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa, sacando las manos de su camiseta, mientras él la miraba con una ceja alzada y falsa molestia.

   — ¿Y bien? —inquirió, actuando como mejor le daban sus habilidades.

   — Hace frío. —Adanna se encogió de hombros, bajando la vista y falseando ella también una dulce expresión de tristeza. Su rostro era tan puro, que el elfo se quedó contemplándola durante unos segundos maravillado ante su belleza, aunque aquel vallaslin la marcara de forma injusta.

   — Oh, ya veo. —reaccionó, al fin— Querías calentarte las manos a mi costa, ¿verdad? -continuó exagerando una falsa preocupación, sin poder apartar los ojos de su rostro angelical. La elfa asintió, también metida dentro de su papel. - Bueno, ¿acaso mi pecho no merece un poco de calor?

   — Si insist...

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar; se levantó como un soplo de aire, tomando a la joven entre sus brazos y fundiéndose en un ardiente beso, mucho más que el de cualquier fuego. Ambos llevaban días allí sentados mirando papeles, noche y día, sin prestarse nada más que leves miradas cuando el otro no se daba cuenta. Adanna hasta ignoraba que tenía medio cuerpo congelado; había tirado la piel al suelo, olvidándose del frío, de los reportes, y hasta de su propio nombre.

Cada instante que pasaban abrazados jugando con sus labios, sus cuerpos se juntaban más y más, deseando que aquellas ropas no los envolvieran. Ella lo tenía claro: se apresuró a quitarle la camisa de algodón, dejando su torso al aire, dejando vía libre al recorrido de sus manos. Solas extendió la mano en dirección a la chimenea y con un chasquido de dedos, avivó el fuego con su magia, para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la camiseta de Lavellan. La respiración de ella se volvió brusca y acelerada, empezando a sobreexcitarse ante el contacto de sus cuerpos semidesnudos; estaba tan ensimismada en su excitación, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, Solas la había tumbado sobre la piel de oso que se encontraba tirada al suelo, encerrándola en una prisión bajo su cuerpo y brazos. Una prisión de la que nunca se hubiera planteado escapar. No podía dejar de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, suplicando internamente por que la desnudara por completo y poder ser suya.

Solas, a su vez, actuaba con más calma. Él también quería eso pero, al mismo tiempo, una parte de él oculta para los ojos de la Inquisidora, trataba de aprovechar estos instantes... como si fueran la última vez. Quería guardar cada recuerdo en su memoria, guardar cada lunar, cada mechón de su pelo, el brillo de sus ojos, el tacto de su piel. Esa parte oculta de él, que se preocupaba en estos instantes por todo lo que iba a suceder, no ahora, sino cuando todo acabase... quería recordar estos momentos como los más felices que había tenido desde que era un joven elfo.

   — ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Adanna con un ápice de preocupación, tras percibirlo demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

Solas no quiso contestar; intentó desechar aquellos pensamientos por ahora y, esbozando una cálida sonrisa para tranquilizarla, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, mientras sus labios volvían a unirse para olvidar aquellas inquietudes y, sobre todo, el futuro que los aguardaba.


End file.
